


The Morning After

by Kitty_Cat_Crackhead



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, OCs - Freeform, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Cat_Crackhead/pseuds/Kitty_Cat_Crackhead
Summary: Kaiba wakes up, completely hungover. The only thing he can remember is a blonde-haired nuisance, and getting totally wasted. Perhaps said blonde can help him remember.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Kudos: 9





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so it’s not gonna be great, but I do hope you’ll give it a try. I’ll give you a cookie. :)

Silence filled the the near-empty room, as one particularly hungover individual began to wake. “What the hell happened last night?” He muttered, a headache beginning to pound at his head.

He realized he was in his bed, nude as the day he was born. ‘ _What the... all I remember is having a drinking contest with Ichihara (1)... then something to do with the mutt... and then Mazaki giving a drunken friendship speech.’_

He crawled out of bed, and slipped on a pair of pants, and then made his way to the kitchen. He was surprised to see Ichihara chugging a jar of pickle juice, like it was some healing potion. “Ah, I see you’ve awakened Kaiba,” Ichihara said, after he set down the jar. Kaiba simply grunted in response. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, and a bottle of ibuprofen.

“Why da hell do ya keep ibuprofen in the fridge?” An all-too-familiar voice asked. “So I can find it easily,” Kaiba said, too hungover to be snappy. Jounouchi snorted, and elbowed Ichihara. He got the memo, and quietly slipped out of the kitchen.

“I take it ya don’t remember last night, do ya?”

“No.”

”Not even a little bit?”

Kaiba thought he heard a small amount of wistfulness in Jou’s voice, but shrugged it off, and shook his head.

”Dat’s too bad,” Jounouchi whispered quietly. “Do you remember?” Kaiba asked, genuinely wanting to know. Jou nodded, but said nothing. “Well, then, out with it, Katsuya!”

Jou felt surprised at the fact that Kaiba had used his first name so nonchalantly. _‘He probably slipped up, yeah, dat’s it.’_ Oh how he wished it wasn’t a slip-up, given the night before.

”Well, ya got into a drinking contest wit’ Ichihara, ‘den ya challenged Yuugi to a duel. When it was over, Anzu began talkin’ about how we’re all friends.”

Jou paused, not sure whether to continue. At Kaiba’s expectant look, he took a deep breath, then began the next half.

“Once ya were all drunk, and whatnot, ya began to get all weird. Ya kept tryin’ ta touch my hair, and ya kept rubbin’ my thigh.”

To say Kaiba’s face was mortified, was an understatement. Yet he didn’t think to accuse Jou of lying, like he would any other person.

”Then... what happened?”

”I, uh, kinda had a little too much ta drink too, and with ya getting all touchy, I don’t know, turned me on? The last thing I remember was going into your room, and fucking each other’s brains out.”

Kaiba’s face had gone bright red, and he wasn’t sure how to react. He simply stood there, trying to process the information.

“Rich boy, earth to rich boy,” Jou said, waving his hand in front of Kaiba’s face. “Hey, are ya okay?” ‘ _Oh god, he prob’ly hates me now, I’m so fucked._ ’

Kaiba nodded his head slightly, and then did the least logical thing to his brain- he stepped forward and pressed his lips to Jounouchi’s. Once his brain realized what he did, Kaiba immediately stepped back, mentally slapping himself.

Every single blood cell in Jou’s body rushed to his face, he felt he was on fire. “K-kaiba, what was that?” The other man simply stared blankly, hating his body for acting so impulsively.

As Kaiba turned to leave, Jounouchi grabbed his wrist, and said, “Does this mean you don’t hate me?” Kaiba blinked, and shrugged, not truly sure of his feelings for Jou.

“I’ll take that as a no,” Jounouchi whispered after Kaiba left, smiling slightly.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Ichihara is one of my favorite ocs, and I kinda wanted to just get a feel for how he’d fit in the Yu-Gi-Oh world...  
> You made all the way through, here’s your cookie :D. *hands cookie* I actually typed this on my phone, for whatever it’s worth.


End file.
